403 Head Case
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego de la escena final del espisodio! Espero que les guste. Soy una convencida de que Kate podría hablar de esta forma y nada cambiaría demasiado, solo para nosotros...


**403 "Head Case"**

-Acaso no es eso de lo que todas las historias de amor se tratan? De pelear contra las apuestas?- dijo Kate emocionada, sabía que a ambos les había pegado muy cerca el caso. El hecho de que una pareja decidiera morir para poder encontrarse cuando las expectativas de vida fueran más extensas porque consideraban que una vida juntos no era suficiente, era un pensamiento que daba lugar a las fantasías, especialmente para ellos que aún no habían podido concretar una relación "en esta vida".

-Espero que lo logren…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Yo también…- le contestó ella y sonrió también.

Se miraron durante una milésima de segundo. Se conocían suficiente como para saber que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Rick estiró su mano, cuando ambos miraban hacia el frente y tomó la de Kate. Ella no se resistió. Lo dejó hacer, secretamente disfrutando de la tenue caricia.

Rick deslizó los dedos y los entrelazó con ella, se sintió confortable, ahí de pie junto a ella, acariciándola y pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie emitiera sonido.

Con su dedo pulgar, él acarició la parte interna de la muñeca de Kate que respiró hondo para sofocar un suspiro. Kate lo miró brevemente de costado y lo vio nervioso, como juntando fuerzas para hablar…

-Kate…- dijo en voz baja y ella lo miró, sin soltar su mano.

-Si?- contestó ella y trató de disimular una sonrisa, conocía ese gesto… él le diría algo importante… y casi no podía esperar a oírlo.

-Tú harías algo como eso?- le dijo él directamente.

-Supongo que si… - dijo ella y sonrió- y tú?

-Definitivamente si…- le dijo él y apretó su mano.

-Tan seguro estás?

-Por supuesto… ya tengo unos años… y aunque comenzara ahora una relación… estoy seguro de que lo que me queda no sería suficiente para mi… yo siento que cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, una vida, no es suficiente.

-Viéndolo de esa manera… estoy de acuerdo…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Kate…- insistió él.

-Qué quieres saber Castle?- le dijo ella y giró para mirarlo, sus manos todavía reunidas.

-Bueno… yo… yo quisiera saber si…

-Si…- dijo ella y él abrió la boca algo confundido.

-Si qué?

-Si… me sentí identificada con esa pareja… si… creo que si nosotros algún día llegamos a… algo… sería una forma de asegurarnos más que un futuro…- dijo Kate con calma, no tenía idea de por qué hablaba así, pero por lo visto podía hacerlo y se sentía muy bien…

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Te estoy diciendo con palabras lo que tácitamente acordamos cuando nos reencontramos aquel día…- le dijo ella.

-Adelante entonces…- dijo él en voz baja, le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de Kate hablando con él de este tema.

-No hay mucho más que decir… yo tengo confianza en que cuando logre liberarme de esta pared… podré liberar también mis sentimientos… y como habrás notado… esos sentimientos existen…

-Me gustaría poder escucharlos…

-Esa es la parte complicada, Castle… si yo te digo lo que siento… si lo pongo en palabras… no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que me presiones… trates de convencerme de que debemos intentarlo y nuestra relación se terminará enfriando y resintiendo…

-Y qué te hace creer que no diciendo nada las cosas no se enfriarán?

-El hecho de que ambos sabemos que esos sentimientos existen… y estamos buscando el mejor momento para compartirlos, porque no queremos desperdiciarlos…

-Kate… yo te…- y no pudo seguir hablando porque ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.

-Rick… me dijiste que esperarías… - le dijo ella y buscó sus ojos.

-Lo haré…- dijo y levantó sus manos, aún con los dedos entrelazados y los besó con ternura.

Kate respiró hondo, su cuerpo enviaba señales inequívocas de deseo pero no quería dejarse llevar.

-Me alegra saber eso…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick no soltó su mano, y la guió por el pasillo a la salida de ese lugar. Hacía demasiado frío ahí…

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el auto, Kate abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

-Kate…- le dijo él y ella levantó la vista, que había perdido en un punto debajo de la línea del horizonte.

-Si?

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Dime…

-Un abrazo… quiero decir… necesito algo… algo que me indique que todo estará bien…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo ella y extendió sus brazos.

-Gracias…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Un abrazo no se le niega a nadie…- dijo ella en su pecho.

Rick la sostuvo durante unos minutos, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Al separarse, él colocó su frente sobre la de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos. No era el momento de ir más allá, aunque ambos lo desearan casi con desesperación.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Vamos?

-Si…- dijo ella y él la soltó. Se subieron al auto y terminaron tomando cerveza en Remy's como solían hacer cada tanto…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco más light, pero este episodio lo ameritaba.<strong>


End file.
